Ginevra Weasley and The PenFriend of Destruction
by JamesPotter1992
Summary: This is the first story in my series of Harry Potter books
1. End of The Line

Chapter 1

End of The Line

"There he is, Mum, there he is, look!" Ginny Weasley screamed as she saw her idol, Harry Potter, pass through the brick wall barrier that separated Platform nine and three quarters and Hogwarts away from the normal world. He was a lot different to how she remembered, how she had remembered him since the first of September. He was covered in scratches and bruises and had much longer jet black hair. He was taller and better-looking than she could have ever imagined.  
"Wow. He must have done something amazing" Ginny thought to herself.

_"Harry Potter!" she squealed. "Look, Mum! I can see -"_

_"Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point,"_ said her mother as her hand was pushed back down to her side. The duo walked up to the arriving students and beamed at them. 

Ginny looked up at Harry with awe, admiring his sleek, bruised body with the utmost affection for him. Her mouth wide open, she wished that he was her brother. She swayed her head, so that her thick red hair brushed his arm, causing him to look down at her.

"Sorry," she said with a loving smile on her face.  
"It's fine," Harry replied and winked.

Ginny was so surprised at this that she almost choked and had to turn away from him to get her breath back.

_"Busy year?" Mrs Weasley asked them._

_"Very," said Harry. "Thanks for the fudge and the jumper, Mrs Weasley._

_"Oh, it was nothing, dear"_  
"I picked the fudge though. I picked the fudge Mum, didn't I? DIDN'T I?" Ginny shouted eagerly. 

"Yes, dear, and as Harry said, thank you," answered Mrs Weasley sighing.

But Ginny's attention had been caught by the sight of three strange looking people walking up to their group. One was _a big, beefy man with hardly any neck _and had a large moustache. The second was _thin and blonde _woman _and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck. _The third was young and _had a large, pink face, blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head _and was hiding behind his mother, looking terrified at Harry.  
Ginny laughed.

"What?" asked her mother, just as the group arrived. "Oh," she said with a slight smirk on her face.

The man, with a furious look on his face, asked "_Ready, are you?_"

Ginny turned round to see who he was talking to, until Mrs Weasley said "_You must be Harry's family!_"

Ginny was shocked. "How could Harry, that sweet, sensitive boy be related to those cruel, ugly monsters?" she thought, almost crying at the thought. "Why can't he be my relative? WHY?"

_"In a manner of speaking," _said the man as he walked away, "_Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day."_

Ginny walked over to Harry expecting a hug goodbye, only to be disappointed that he walked off with Ron and Hermione. She watched them with annoyance, wishing that she was that close to him, that she was his friend.  
As he walked off towards his "family", she sighed and watched him with a loving expression.

"Ginny" someone shouted, but she ignored them.

"Ginny," they shouted again.

And again someone shouted "GINNY" as they pulled her away from that spot and towards their turquoise Ford Anglia that was waiting outside the magical King's Cross for her to go home.

Taking one last look at the slowly disappearing Harry Potter, she asked "Mum, Can Harry come round for the summer?"


	2. The Talk

Chapter 2

The Talk

It was the second week of the summer holidays and Ginny had been sent to tidy her bedroom. Storming up the stairs, she shouted at her mother, "I bet Harry's bedroom is as just as messy as mine!"

"I don't care! Are you Harry Potter?" screamed her mother, "And even if Harry was my son, he'd be doing exactly the same."

Ginny reached the landing outside her bedroom door which was plastered with her own hand-drawn pictures of her and Harry together. Not a speck of paint was to be seen on it and a sign was placed in the middle saying "No Entry! Unless you're Harry Potter" with a love heart drawn round it.

"Whatever!" she replied and marched into her room, slamming the door behind her. Her bedroom was just the same as her door. They were pictures of Harry on the wall, letters to Harry, poems to Harry and anything connected to Harry thrown all over the room.

A bright shade of pink could be seen in the gaps between the layered pieces of paper. Her bed stood at the far side of her small room but her duvet and pillow lay under the window. Ginny had stood at the window that very morning dreaming of how she and Harry could stand there and watch the sun rise. She began to pick up her tattered clothes from the floor that looked like they'd been there for almost a month.

"Fuck this," she moaned, "If mum wants this done, she can do it herself."

She picked up her mirror and looked into her dark brown eyes. They shone in the morning light and in the reflection she saw her notepad lying on her bedside table. Her eyes next moved to her flaming red hair. It was a mess and was tangled after the water fight she'd had with her brothers that morning. It was thickly covered with various items that had been thrown at her. Fred and George had thought it would be funny to change what they had in their water balloons resulting in her hair smelling and looking the way it did.

Ginny grabbed her pink fluffy towel and made her way to the bathroom to wash herself. As she walked up the third flight of stairs, a door opened behind her and Percy's voice was emitted from it.

"Erm… Ginny, can you come here for a second?"

"What now? I'm trying to relax, but no, people just have to interrupt me! What do you want?"

"Well… erm… Come in" Percy said and the door widened to allow her in.

She had never been in Percy's room before. She had thought of it as different from going in either of the others. They weren't so secretive or full of pride. Percy was much different to the rest of the family. He was smart, pompous and regarded himself as important. She entered the room and looked around. It was just as she had expected. The bed was made and there was nothing on the floor. His school robes were hung up in his wardrobe in a protective plastic case and his desk was organised into different types of belongings. On the wall were pictures of famous ministry workers and Gryffindor banners. The walls were the Gryffindor colours, red and gold, and they had magically been enhanced so that the Gryffindor lion appeared every so often.

Percy had been sitting at his desk doing a paper on the laws of Transfiguration. He pulled up a chair and invited Ginny to sit down. She put her towel on the end of his bed and closed the door. Wondering whatever Percy could want, she started the conversation.

"Well? What did you want then?"

"Mum wanted me to talk to you about something. Something important," he replied.

"Mum? Why didn't she talk to me herself?"

"Well, the thing is, she wants you to lay off with the constant chattering about Harry Potter. Ron is getting annoyed and so are mum and dad. We all know that he's famous and that you like him, but there is no need for you to go on and on about him. So just... you know... stop talking about him like that and that much. And also, mum wants you to get rid of those pictures on your door for when he comes round"

"WHAT? Why can't mum just keep her nose out of other people's business for once? Arrgh, she's so annoying"

"Yes... well... please just try, for Ron's sake as well as hers"

"OK... If you really want me to" finalising the conversation as she walked out of the room. She continued up the flights of the stairs in the hope of a nice warm shower without being interrupted again and without her privacy being invaded like it so often was.

"They can't tell me what I can and can't do," she thought to herself, "I'll do what I want."


	3. An Unexpected Arrival

Chapter 3

An Unexpected Arrival

Ron burst into the kitchen just as Ginny had sat down for her breakfast. Knocking over the milk jug in surprise she screamed "Ron! You made me jump."

"Shut up Ginny" he replied with a look of annoyance, "Any post, mum?"

"No, Ronald. Now be patient, he'll reply when he wants to," she answered him.

"But Mum, it's been two weeks since I posted the first letter and now I've posted twelve and he still hasn't replied!"

"Who? Surely he isn't that important," Ginny wondered out loud.

"Harry Potter, dear, and I don't care Ron. There's nothing we can do," said Mrs Weasley.

"Harry Potter!" Ginny squealed, "Of course, there's something we can do."

"Exactly, Mum. Can't we please just go and get him from the muggles?" Ron begged.

"No!" She bellowed, causing a moaning to occur, "well not yet."

The kids looked up, their gloomy expressions, replaced with eager smiles.

"If he hasn't replied by Tuesday, then we will go and get him. OK?"

"YAY! Thank you Mum!" Ginny screamed as she squeezed her mother with delight.

"Thanks Mum, but please can you sort her out before he gets here," Ron asked.

"I thought I had. Didn't Percy say anything to you, Ginny?"

"Yes, but I can't help it because I _love _him, Mum," Ginny said dreamily.

"Don't be silly. It's just a crush and because he's famous."

"So what? I still can't help it and you can't stop me!"

"Please, just try," Ron pleaded as he walked out of the room.

Ginny took the last bite of her bacon and left the room too. She watched Ron walk up the stairs and when she was sure no-one else was around she snuck out of the house.

Their house was called The Burrow. _It looked as thought it had once been a large stone pigsty but extra rooms had been added here and there until it was several stories high and so crooked it was held up by magic. _It stood on the top of a hill so that it overlooked the town below. Muggles could be seen driving here and there making their way to work and the sun had already risen quite high in the sky.

Ginny sighed. She loved this sight; she loved to look at the difficult lives of the muggles but respected them for their effort. She felt sorry for them for not knowing about Harry Potter.

Suddenly, to her left came a rustling noise. She turned but didn't see anything. Taking a step away, she continued to look at the view, imagining what it would be like to walk through the town.

Again, there was the noise. She again turned towards the thick hedges separating the garden and a field. A group of _small, leathery looking _gnomes were huddled together in front of them.

"Gnomes again," she thought, "I'd better tell Mum."

And with that thought she made her way back to the house.

"Mum," she bellowed as she walked in through the door, "The gnomes are back!"

Thump.

Ginny sat up.

Thump.

It was ten past one in the morning and Ginny could hear someone moving outside her bedroom door.

Thump Thump.

Now, there were two of them. No; Three. Ginny dared herself to confront the things in the hallway. She got out of her bed and felt around for her slippers. However, by the time she had found them, the thumping had been followed by a small cluttering as the three had reached the kitchen.

Creeping towards her window, she looked out onto the front lawn. An owl hooted as the kitchen door opened and three black shadows made their way outside. One looked up at Ginny's window, surprising her and causing her to hide behind her curtains.

The shadow muttered something. The other two simultaneously looked up. Ginny staggered away from the window and leapt into her bed.

"Whoever it is, they're gone," she thought "and it's not my business anyway."

Pulling her covers over and tucking herself in, she closed her light brown eyes and fells asleep almost instantly.

"_Beds empty! No note! Car gone__"_a voice bellowed.

For the second time that morning, Ginny was woken from a heart-warming dream.

"_YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY__'__S BOOK!__"_Mrs Weasley continued.

Confused with what was going on this early in the morning, Ginny made her way down towards the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen in her long nightdress, she scanned the room for the source of the argument. It looked as though it had ended as Ron, Fred and George were sitting at the table while their mother offered some food to an unknown, black-haired figure in the corner of the room.

The figure turned towards him. It was Harry Potter. Ginny squealed. Many thoughts ran through her head and many questions for Harry but instead she ran out of the room.

As she stood in the hallway taking big breaths she heard Ron say _"__Ginny. My Sister. She__'__s been talking about you all summer.__"_

She felt like killing him. She wanted to run back into that kitchen and put her skinny little hands around his big fat throat and squeeze until he was unable to say anything more about her to Harry Potter.

"He's so inconsiderate," she thought.

She crept up the stairs to her bedroom and sat on her bed. She had been waiting for this moment all summer, but now she was so embarrassed that she wanted him to leave immediately.

The room was still covered with her fan works but now she was ready to clean it all up. She gathered all her work up and stuck it in a box (which she put at the back of her magically extended cupboard.) Ginny didn't want Harry to think that she was just a freakish fan; she wanted to be friends with him and for them to get on well.

Yawning, Ginny made her bed and looked around the room. She could see her bright pink carpet so easily now and all that was left on the floor were some clothes and a magazine called _The Quibbler_ that she had been reading. She picked up her clothes and took down to her mother.

"Finally tidied you room, then" Mrs Weasley asked sarcastically.

"Yes," Ginny replied, "Happy now?"

"Yes, but have you got rid of those things from your door,"

"Shit!" she thought.

"No! Damn it. I'll go do that now," she said.

"Thank you, dear," her mum said giving her a wide smile.

Ginny hurried up to her room again and hastily recovered the pieces of paper from the door. All that she left was the faded parchment with her name on it. All over the door were marks where the other drawings had been stuck on. She carried the drawings into her room just as she heard her mother shout, "_Your sons flew that car to Harry__'__s house and back last night!__"_

"So that's how he got here," Ginny realised, "and who was outside my door last night."

And just like last night, some thumping was resounding from outside her bedroom door. Opening the door slightly, she peered out. It was Harry and Ron. As soon as she saw the, she slammed it shut.

"_Ginny_," she heard Ron say, "_You don__'__t know how weird it is for her to be this shy, she never shuts up normally.__"_

"Thanks, Ronald," she thought and with those words she stayed in her room for the rest of the day.


	4. Strike At The Ministry

**Chapter 4**

**Strike at The Ministry**

Although Ginny was trying to dampen down her affection for Harry, she couldn't help but notice that everybody else in the house seemed to like him. Every time they saw him he was always offered something, asked something or started a long conversation with. She felt like that her family wanted her to be the one who was not looked upon as helpful or polite. It was time to go back to her normal self and show Harry what she was really made of.

However, she was still so easily embarrassed to be near him as she always did something stupid like squeal or make a mess.

One sunny morning about a week after Harry had arrived at the Burrow, Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table eating some porridge when Ron and Harry entered the room. The moment she saw Harry, Ginny accidentally knocked her porridge bowl to the floor with a loud clatterIt happened all the time as Ginny seemed _very prone to knocking things over when Harry entered a room. _And every time, she was just as embarrassed as the last (and this was always obvious because her face always _glowed like the setting sun_).

But Harry seemed so polite that he always pretended he hadn't noticed it and continued on with whatever he had been doing.

"_Letters from school," said Mr Weasley, passing Harry and Ron identical envelopes of yellowish parchment addressed in green ink, "Dumbledore already knows you're here, Harry – doesn't miss a trick that man. You two've got them too," he added, as Fred and George ambled in, still in their pyjamas._

All the boys took their letters and began to read them thoroughly, (which would take them a few minutes). Ginny looked up at her father hopefully. It was the year that she would join a wizarding school and she was hoping that she would be invited to Hogwarts, like all six of her brothers and her parents.

Luckily, her father saw her face and exclaimed, "Oh yes! There is one for you too, Ginny! I almost forgot, how silly of me".

"_Oh, are you starting at Hogwarts this year," Harry asked Ginny._

_She nodded, blushing to the roots of her flaming hair, and put her elbow in the butterdish._

After cleaning her elbow, Ginny frantically ripped open her letter, eager to hear what would be said. She began to read.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, **_

_**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Miss Weasley,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 15 August.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Professor McGonnagall**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

"You got that later than I did," Harry said, "Mine had to be answered by the 31st July".

Ginny smiled but looked away. Looking down at her list of things she need for school, she realised that she would be getting it all second hand, especially the Gilderoy Lockhart books. The list read:

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

_**Uniform**_

_**First year students will require:**_

_**Three sets of plain work robes (black)**_

_**One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**_

_**One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**_

_**One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**_

_**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.**_

_**Set books:**_

_**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**_

_**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**_

_**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**_

_**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi By Phyllida Spore**_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them by Newt Scamander**_

_**Break With a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

_**Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

_**Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

_**Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

_**Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

_**Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

_**Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

_**Other Equipment**_

_**1 Wand**_

_**1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**_

_**1 Set Glass or crystal phial**_

_**1 Set Brass Scales**_

_**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**_

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**_

It was a lot more than last year and Ginny was unable to see how she would be able to get all of this stuff cheaply, even when they bought it second hand.

Meanwhile, Ron had been reading a letter from a friend of his.

"_- and we're going to London next Wednesday to buy my new books. Why don't we meet in Diagon Alley?" _Ron finished reading the letter,_ "Let me know what's happening as soon as you can, love from Hermione."_

"Who's Hermione?" Ginny thought and smirked at the thought of her, "It was a girl who Ron could speak to. Now that's a miracle."

"_Well that fits in nicely, we can go and get all your things then," said Mrs Weasley, "What're you all up to today?"_

"Well we were going to go up to the paddock and play some Quidditch," said Fred.

"Go on them. Just be careful!" allowed Mrs Weasley, "Don't be seen."

Harry, Ron, Fred and George walked out of them room.

"I'll be in my room," said Percy as he followed the other boys out.

Ginny was left sitting at the table by herself, like usual. Being the only female child in the Weasley family meant that she was always left out, and often asked to help with chores, (which she hates).

"And what about you, my princess?" Mr Weasley asked.

"I don't know, Dad," she sighed.

"How about you come to work me?" he offered, "Perkins is ill and I find it quite lonely in my office."

"Err... yeah... sure... It'll be fun... and different," she agreed reluctantly.

"Good. You won't regret this. I promise you."

Leaving her letter with her mother, Ginny made her way upstairs to get dressed. Pulling on her jeans, she realised what she had just signed up to; a day of sealing envelopes and conversations about muggles.

"Fantastic," she thought.

When she had got back downstairs, Arthur was already waiting by the fireplace with a smart black robe on.

"Ready, are you?" he asked.

Ginny nodded.

"Great, let's go!" he said and turned towards the fireplace producing a small sack from his pocket, "OK. Come here."

Ginny walked over to her father, who put his arm around her tightly.

"Hold on tight!"

They stepped into the fireplace and Mr Weasley _took a pinch of glittering powder out of the _bag _and threw the powder into the flames. With a roar, the fire turned emerald green and rose _almost as high as Mr Weasley, who shouted "The Ministry of Magic." As he did this, the flames engulfed them and they disappeared.

Whoosh.

Five seconds later, the duo appeared out of one the fireplaces in the Ministry of Magic. Ginny looked around. They were standing halfway down _a very long and splendid hall with a highly polished, dark, wood floor. The peacock blue ceiling was inlaid with gleaming golden symbols that kept moving and changing like some enormous heavenly noticeboard. The walls on each side were panelled in shiny dark wood and had many gilded fireplaces set into them._

In front of them _was a fountain. A group of golden statues larger than life-size stood in the middle of a circular pool. Tallest of them all was a noble-looking wizard with his wand pointing straight up in the air. Grouped around him were a beautiful witch, a centaur, a goblin and a house-elf. The last three were all looking adoringly up at the witch and wizard. Glittering jets of water were flying from the ends of their wands, the points of the centaur's arrow, the top of the goblin's hat and each of the house-elf's ears, so that the tinkling hiss of falling water was added to the POPS and CRACKS of the Apparators and the clatter of footsteps as hundreds of witches and wizards, most of whom were wearing glum, early morning looks, strode away towards a set of golden gates at the far end of the hall._

Mr Weasley grabbed Ginny's hand.

"Don't let go. I don't want to lose you," he shouted over the noise of the commotion. They were pushed here and there as they made their way to the golden gates.

Occasionally, Mr Weasley waved or shouted at another Ministry worker, and a few times Ginny tripped over other feet. Eventually, they reached the golden gates and the security desk.

"Hello Ernie, good morning so far?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Good Morning Arthur. The Department of Magical Transport are on strike starting 12 o'clock remember!"

"Oh dear God! I forgot. Thanks for reminding me."

"My pleasure, and who have you got here then?" asked the man who peered over the desk at Ginny.

He was quite an old man, far too old to work in any other section of the ministry, and was wearing deep blue robes with the letters MOM inscribed on them in silver. Ernie also had a badge pinned to his robes that read Security. He had a big brown bushy beard but was bald, and he wore some rounded blue spectacles. He was considerably short for his age, this being one of the reasons Ginny had been unable to see him in the first place.

"This is Ginny, my daughter," Mr Weasley told him, still holding her hand.

"Hello there, Ginny. How old are you then?" Ernie asked in his high-pitched mocking voice. Ginny was astounded at the way he spoke to her and decided to give him a piece of her mind, much to her father's disgust.

"I'm 11 for your information," she said in a very rude voice.

"Woah! I'm sorry. You just didn't look that old," Ernie replied while Mr Weasley whispered in her ear to not be so rude.

Ginny glanced at him while he apologized and ushered her through the golden gates and into the atrium of the Ministry. Considering its size the atrium was not as busy as it could have been. It was built the same way as the corridor, just a bit larger.

"Over here," Mr Weasley pulled her daughter into the _smaller hall beyond, where at least twenty lifts stood behind wrought golden grilles. _Ginny and Mr Weasley walked into an almost empty, apart from 2 people, lift and stood in the corner.

"Right, we want second floor,"

"Okay Dad. What will we be doing anyway?"

"Oh, you'll have to wait and see," Mr Weasley smiled.

Within seconds, a voice resounded in the lift, _"Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services."_

They were almost there and Ginny was already regretting the whole idea of coming with him.

They'd been at the office for 2 hours when a paper aeroplane flew in through the door and landed on top of the pile of envelopes that Ginny had just been labelling.

Mr Weasley picked it up and read it, his expressions changing from happy to shocked.

"Galloping Gargoyles!" he exclaimed, "I'm so sorry, Ginny. I have to go out. There's a toaster attacking some muggles in a shopping centre in Edinburgh."

"Finally, some action," Ginny thought while saying out loud, "Can I come?"

"No, this is too dangerous," Mr Weasley answered, "I'm so sorry, just stay here, promise me."

"But Dad..."

"NO! Now please stay here, and finish those envelopes," Mr Weasley bent down and kissed her on the forehead. Then spinning on the sport, he disappeared with an almighty CRACK.

"Great," Ginny said and she sat down behind her father's desk and reluctantly continued licking the envelopes.

Two hours later and Ginny had neither heard nor seen her father. She was beginning to get hungry, as it was 1 o'clock. She wasn't going to wait for him to return, as for her information, he could be away for another few hours.

She left the office and saw many ministry officials running all over the place.

"This is getting out of hand."

"This has to stop now!"

Suddenly, an almighty voice resounded from the atrium, "We want more money and better offices!"

Ginny looked down and saw some other ministry workers carrying picket signs. It was the Transportation strike. She'd completely forgotten. That's why her father hadn't returned.

Ginny almost cried. She was stuck now. There was no way to get home and she didn't know her way around the ministry. She was hungry and scared. The day was getting worse by the second.

Another ministry worker bustled past and accidentally knocked her over.

"Whoa! Sorry about that," he said and then looked at her, "Hey, you look a little young to be here! Who are you with?"

"Arthur Weasley, but he's out and can't get back," she mumbled, "because of them." She pointed to the atrium.

"Oh, so you must be Ginevra. Your father's told me all about you."

"Call Me Ginny please," she requested, "I hate being called that."

"Oh sure, sure Ginny. I'm Kingsley, Kingsley Shacklebolt," he introduced.

"Hi Kingsley, er, is there somewhere I can get something to eat round here?" Ginny answered.

Kingsley chuckled. "Sure there is, follow me," and he led Ginny towards the elevators.

This time, the lift went to the seventh floor and they got out. Here was a huge café full of witches and wizards. The room was walled with glass so the occupants could see all around the ministry of magic. The walls lining the outside of the building were magically enhanced to make it look like they were above ground, as the ministry was actually below ground.

"Now what do you want. It's on me, I don't expect you have any money," Kingsley offered.

"Erm, well what is there?" she asked.

Ginny was led over to the selection boxes and chose what she wanted. From that moment, she and Kingsley were great friends.

For the rest of the day, until her father arrived, Ginny was given a tour around the ministry and shown all the different departments. Shacklebolt was very friendly, and off duty. He was an auror and wasn't needed for much these days, as there were little dark wizards around since the time of Voldemort, a dark wizard famous for killing muggles, but stopped by the mere resistance of a mother and her baby, and the power of love.

Finally, at 7 o'clock, the strike finished and Mr Weasley would be able to return to the Ministry and collect his daughter. As the protestors made their way up to their offices, Kingsley and Ginny returned to Mr Weasley's office and sent an owl straight to him. They talked and talked about everything they'd been doing, everything they liked to do. Ginny had finally found someone who understood her and liked her for who she was. She was ecstatic to have him as a friend, and even more ecstatic to learn that Mr Weasley and him were friends too.

Eventually, half an hour after sending the owl, Mr Weasley returned to his daughter with an anxious look on his face.

"Are you OK? I've been worried sick, I'm so sorry I couldn't get back," he questioned.

"It's been fine, I've been hanging around with Kingsley Shacklebolt. He's a great guy," she said as she pointed to behind him.

Mr Weasley whizzed round and saw him.

"KINGSLEY! Old mate, how are you? Thanks so much for looking after her."

"Hey Arthur, Life's good. It's been a pleasure looking after her, she's a great girl, you're lucky to have her," he chuckled.

"Well we better be going Ginny, your mother will be worried," said Mr Weasley, "thanks again Kingsley." He held onto Ginny and the pair turned on the spot and with a CRACK they were standing outside the Burrow.

Mrs Weasley came running out.

"There you are; where have you been? I've been waiting for ages for you to come back! Are you alright? What happened?" she asked anxiously.

"Molly, its fine, there was just a little problem with the transportation department. We're here now and we're starving. What's to eat?" Arthur replied.

The three walked back into the kitchen of the Burrow and had something to eat. It was a better than Ginny had thought it could have ever been.

A/N: Thanks for reading, please review. Much appreciated. Thanks very much, JamesPotter1992

Next Chapter will be in DIAGON ALLEY. So Keep reading!


	5. Diagon Alley

The following Wednesday, Ginny woke after a refreshing sleep

The following Wednesday, Ginny woke after a refreshing sleep. She was looking forward to going to Diagon Alley to get her things for school. She'd been there before, but this time it would be her turn to get them, her turn to feel part of the magical world. All her family were already involved with magic; all six of her brothers, and her parents – obviously.

Four of her brothers were still at school – Percy was about to leave, Ron had just started and Fred and George had grades that made them look like they hadn't been there for long. Her other two brothers already had jobs. She hadn't seen Charlie in a while due to the fact that he worked in Romania with dragons and didn't get much time off work. When her parents had visited at Christmas, she had been left behind with her horrible aunt Muriel. As for her other brother, Bill, he was also in a different country, Egypt. He was working in the tombs for Gringotts. She didn't see him often either. Her mother stayed at home looking after the house (keeping it spotless) and her father worked at the Ministry.

Yet, before this day, Ginny did not know any magic and hadn't even been trusted to do anything – charms or incantations. She was the last one and her day had finally arrived, so when she went downstairs to see that nobody else was awake, she was feeling quite impatient. She wanted to leave as soon as possible, but that would still have to wait another few hours.

After making herself a double portion of toast, she got dressed and searched the living room for her equipment list. When she had found it, she looked down at the list again, wondering how on Earth they would be able to afford it all. There was so much stuff they needed that year – much more than in previous years – especially the book list, and these books were by Gilderoy Lockhart, so they were bound to be expensive.

While she waited for the rest of her family to awaken from their deep slumbers, she took a quiet walk outside. It was a sunny day and the air was quite breezy. There was not a cloud in the sky – In Ginny's opinion it was a great day for a trip out and a day she knew she would remember.

A couple of hours later, she finally heard the drone of her family making their way through breakfast at the table, and the slow thudding of footsteps as her brothers made their way slowly down the stairs. When she heard her mother call her name, she decided to make her way in.

She arrived back at the house with the scent of bacon in the air. Although she had already eaten that morning, she wouldn't mind a bacon sandwich. She walked into the kitchen to find her family around the table with the clattering of their cutlery on the table. She immediately spotted Harry and made sure she sat on the opposite side of the table to him.

"Where have you been?" her mother asked.

"Just outside," Ginny answered, "I woke up early."

Her mother narrowed her eyes and looked at her in an interrogating way, "OK, do you want something to eat?"

"Yeah, sure," Ginny asked avoiding her mother's eyes. She sat down at the table as her plate was quickly piled with sandwiches and a bottle of brown sauce was given to her. Her family knew exactly how she liked them.

She quickly finished eating her second helping of breakfast and then followed everyone else into the sitting room where they were all gathered around the fireplace, Harry with a confused expression. Her mother took a flowerpot off the mantelpiece and looked inside.

"There's not much left dear," she said to Mr Weasley, "We better pick some up while we're in Diagon Alley."

Mr Weasley nodded and turned towards Harry, "You first Harry," He smiled.

Harry looked dumbstruck. He didn't know how to travel by floo powder, which should've been obvious to them in the first place.

"DAD! Harry's never travelled by floo powder before," Ron said.

"Oh. Sorry Harry," Mr Weasley said, "Why don't you show him how then, Ron?"

Ron nodded in agreement, stepped towards the fireplace, took some of the powder out of the flowerpot and stepped into the fire. He dropped the powder in the fireplace, shouted "Diagon Alley," and in a flash of green flames and a loud Whooshing noise he disappeared.

It looked simple enough to Ginny and as some of the other members of her family demonstrated to, she couldn't help but look at Harry sympathetically. He caught sight of her and she turned away blushing.

When she turned round, Harry was standing in the fireplace. As he stood there, he shouted "Diagon Alley" and also disappeared. However, much to everyone else's sadness, it sounded more like he had said "Diagonally". He could be anywhere.

With worried looks in their faces, the rest of the family made their way to Diagon Alley. Mr Weasley thought that Harry would have probably gone only one grate too far.

Within a few minutes, Ginny was standing in the Leaky Cauldron, the entrance to Diagon Alley and a popular inn for the Wizarding Population. She was so excited that it was almost her turn to take part in the Wizarding activities, but she knew that she would have to wait. They would have to find Harry first.

"Now, we'll have to split up to look for Harry," Mrs Weasley said, "Me and your dad will go down Knockturn Alley. NOBODY ELSE MUST GO THERE."

Every year she said something about Knockturn Alley. She didn't trust her twins; they were always up to something.

However, Ginny was busy fantasising about what it would be like if she found Harry. She was twelve years old, but had a really dirty mind. She didn't care what her mother was saying; she cared more about what she would do to Harry if she found him by himself in some dark empty alley somewhere. There would be a lot of…

"GINNY!" somebody shouted, "Stop daydreaming and come with me"

It was Percy. Ginny knew what was going to be in store for her from that moment on; a lot more boredom while walking around bookshops or learning about things that she would never need to know. She knew that they wouldn't even get round to buying her school things for another few hours. Typical.

After half an hour of prowling through book shops and dusty bars, a silvery weasel appeared at Percy's legs. Ginny was surprised and confused at this, for she had never seen a weasel before, let alone this colour and acting like this.

"We've found Harry. Meet us at Gringotts" it said with her father's voice.

Ginny sighed in relief – it hadn't taken as long as she had expected – and it was now her turn to get her things. Following Percy back to Gringotts, she looked at the variety of shops around her – book shops, pet shops, apothecaries and then finally she saw the large white building that she knew as Gringotts, the wizarding bank.

As she looked up at the building she saw a group of people huddled outside. It was made up of her family and three other people – a young girl about Ron's age and what looked like her parents. Ginny could tell from where she was standing that this girl was muggleborn – mainly because of the way her parent's were dressed.

She and Percy approached the group and Mrs Weasley's face turned.

"Fantastic – we can finally go inside before he faints because of the excitement," she pointed at her husband who was looking at the muggles with interest. With that prospect in mine, she grabbed her husband's arm and dragged him up the stone steps towards the bank. Ginny and the rest of their children followed them, while Mr Weasley waved goodbye to the muggles; and Harry and Ron told Hermione (Ginny had guessed that it was probably her) that they would see her in a little while.

They went in through the first pair of bronze doors (which Ginny knew so well) and faced the next pair of doors. They were silver in colour and had engraved on them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

But Ginny didn't even glance at this plaque; she knew it off by heart. After all her years of visiting there, she knew what it read and didn't need a reminder of its warning. They walked through these doors and into the marble hall set before them with long counters running down the right side of the hall. On the left side of the hall, many goblins could be seen transporting their customers through a number of different doors, way too many to count.

A goblin immediately greeted them, "Welcome Back Weasley Family!"

He recognised them easily and was eager to help; until he noticed Harry in the background.

"Oh yes!" Mrs Weasley said, "This is Harry's second time here, he would like to visit his vault too!"

"Of course," The Goblin said bowing, "So we will be visiting vaults 320 and 175?"

"That's perfect," said Mr Weasley.

"Then we shall be on our way," the goblin replied as he led them to one of the many doors. The door they entered the dungeons through was polished silver and had "ﻙﻩﻝﷲ!" engraved on it. It must have been written in Goblin because none of the Weasley family was able to work out what it meant.

They clambered into two joined carts – as one was not big enough for them all – and they immediately lurched forward, directed by the Goblin. Not very far in, they arrived at the Weasley's vault, number 175. Ginny's mother climbed out of the vault, put the key in the lock and scraped around it to get all the money she could. Within seconds, they were on their way again, down to Harry's vault.

When Harry got out of the cart, he looked rather awkward and tried to block the view of his vault, but was unsuccessful. As soon as the door to vault 320 opened, a green cloud of smoke appeared and the gold, silver and bronze could be seen very visibly. It definitely contained more than the Weasley's vault. When he had filled his money bag, he got back in and they made their way back to the surface, when Ginny began to start feeling sick.

They reached the surface just in time, for Ginny to run to the nearest toilets and be sick. She hated travelling in Gringotts' carts but knew that she would have to get used to it soon enough. When she returned to the hall, her mother grabbed her hand.

"It's your turn now, darling," she said.

Ginny felt like jumping for joy – this was such a big step in her life; although it didn't mean as much to everyone else, it meant a lot to her. As the rest of her family left the hall, she was dragged towards the busiest end of the street where all the main shops were.

"Let's get your wand first," Mrs Weasley said as she dragged Ginny towards a building named "Ollivanders"

Together they entered the shop,

**R&R Please: **_Changed a bit of the story line from the COS here, but it doesn't matter that much. Thanks for reading – JamesPotter1992_

_Don't forget to check back soon!_

**Edits: **

Looking For Harry

My Story – Ginny looks for Harry with Percy

COS – Mr and Mrs Weasley go with Ginny

Gringotts Vaults

My Story – Vault Numbers Given

HP – No Vault Numbers for Harry's and the Weasley's Vaults


End file.
